creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallow Eve
Personal Real Name: Eve Mallory Alias: Hallow Eve Meaning to Name: Spinoff of the holiday Halloween Nickname(s): Evie, Devil Child, Sinner, Mallory, Mal, Hallow, and Pumpkin Age: 19 D.O.B: October 31 2000 Birthplace: Savannah, Georgia Language: English, and Latin Current Residence: Unknown Gender: Female Species/Race: Cursed Human Status: Active Alliance: None Occupation: Murderer Combat Weapon(s): Skull scythe, skull cutlass, and bone dagger Method of Killing: * Chopping their head off * Slicing their necks * Slicing and dicing their bodies Goal/Reason to Kill: Cursed to do so Personality CPhrase: Halloween is Coming Theme Song: Living Dead Girl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwnY8aLSxqE Hobbie(s): * Sharpening her weapons * Tracking her victims * Reading books * Dancing * Singing * Drawing * Painting * Practicing her makeup Special Items: Her wig Likes: * Blood * Gore * Blades * Swords * Her weapons * Her pets * Her makeup Dislikes: * The bible * Religion * Her family * Her past * Her victims escaping * Hot weather * Missing her target Fear(s): * Drowning Personality: * Spitefulness * Manipulative * Sadistic * Machiavellianism Bio Backstory: Her mother Adrianna was a devout Catholic who prayed up to 30 times a day. Adrianna was known for being the Catholic Virgin who was too pure for the world. However, being famous in the church comes with a price. A priest named Julius had been eyeing Adrianna, precisely for his ritual. Julius is not a real priest for the Roman Catholic church, but an undercover Dark Arts priest, a cunning folk. He had been looking around the world for a perfect vessel for his ritual, a child who can possess the dark arts of the underground. One night, Julius kidnapped Adrianna and led her to his own ritual church. She was surrounded by candles, and was placed in the middle of a symbol that means Darkness. Soon, as the ritual began, Julius had entered the circle and began to have intercourse with her. During the ritual, he forced himself in her, and as her screams echoed the church’s walls, it had awoken the demons of Hell. Julius had wanted a child of darkness to manipulate and use for his own desires. To rule over the church he was part of. He wanted Adrianna to commit the sins of the seven deadly sins. Lust. He wanted a child of Eve. Lilith, perhaps. Julius planted his seed in her, in which Adrianna was forced to give birth. It was against her religious belief to have an aborition even if she did not want the child of darkness. In nine months, she gave birth to Eve. Her child of darkness, and Hell. The day of the Hollows of Eve. Julius was proud of his creations. His daughter was not a normal child, and he enjoyed her imperfections. She was born small, black as coal eyes, her hair black as the night’s sky, and her grin. Her grin in which showed her sharp teeth. Adrianna was horrified with her child. She wanted a daughter to be pure as the Virgin Mary, and to follow her footsteps. Out of despair, she had committed suicide. Eve was now a motherless child, with her father teaching her the dark arts, and his future plans. He had taught her to use her enhanced abilities for her own desires, and his own. However, because she was born of a pure mother, she began to question everything her father had done for her. Eve had found her mother’s diary and rosaries. She had now felt remorse for her mother’s death. Julius was angered by this act, so he had searched through the dark ends of the church he was part of, and had found a book in which dealt with curses. He was able to find a spell in which the victim contained the endless lust of blood and slaughter. Julius was able to trap her into a spell circle, and curse her with the spell. Her mother’s purity had now left her body, and replaced with lust of the blood. She now does her father’s biding, and craves for murder. Eve is cursed to kill. She kills exactly 31 people on Halloween. For her own pleasure, and to please her father. Julius has her under the impression that blood is what she needs. But does she? Either way, she is cursed to murder. Yearning for blood of her victims, yearning for her father's approval, yearning for more and more slaughter. Halloween is her holiday of slaughter. Relationships Disorder(s): * Bipolar * Schizotypal Personality Disorder * Schizophrenia Abilities/Strengths: * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Combat * Curse Inducement * Curse Empowerment * Fear Manipulation * Horror Embodiment * Cursed Physiology * Jack O’Lantern Physiology Weaknesses/Faults: * Underestimates victims * Can be overpowered * Suffers constantly with Mental issues due to the curse * Can get scared and hesitate * Can still be killed * Unable to be under the sun for long Stats • Intelligence: 6 • Strength: 7 • Speed: 7 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 7 • Stamina: 8 • Balance: 9 • Tolerance: 3 Facts/Trivia * Her name translates to “Living Misfortune” * Her creator was Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:Cursed Category:Female Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Mature Category:Humanoid